Order Of The Star
by Riku Courtier
Summary: When five of the strongest Star Warriors in the GSA disappear thanks to the power of Marx Soul, It's up to five human replacements to set things right, and, hopefully, end the war between Light and Darkness.


The future, in a galaxy that is far from our own, a war is taking place. A war that is pitting the very forces of light and darkness against each other.

On one side, Holy Nightmare. Along with his beasts who can wield the very elements themselves, this group is the very essence of evil.

Against them, using the light of the stars as their guides, the Star Warriors and the GSA.

Among the ranks of the Star Warriors, there are five who stand above them all. Sir Arthur, the leader of the GSA, is the first. Sir Falspar, the second. Third, Captain Nonsurat. The fourth among them, Sir Dragato. And, the last of the five, Sir Meta Knight.

These five are the ones who will determine whether the forces of light will succeed or fail in this war. But…all it takes for things to take a turn for the worst is one person.

Marx Soul.

Marx, using his power to steal the souls of others, is sent on a mission by Nightmare Enterprises to destroy the one chance that the galaxy has. The five strongest Star Warriors of the GSA.

Sir Meta Knight is the first victim to this asylum escapee. Marx confronts him and, even though Meta Knight fights for all he's worth, it still only takes a single flick of Marx's wrist to bring the legendary knight down.

Unknowingly to them, in our own galaxy, at the exact moment the knight falls, a child's cry is heard for the first time.

Soon after that, the other four start disappearing one by one, each falling victim to Marx's soul-stealing abilities. Each time, a newborn's cry is heard on our planet.

It's not until 17 years after this, that the truth starts to fall into place.

Five knights. Five Teenagers. Two Sides. One War. One Destiny.

This…is Order Of The Star.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome friends, to one of my newest fanfictions. With Promises Unbroken on Hiatus for now (I'll explain on that story later, next time we update it), I've been working with some other story ideas. And, lately, I've been obsessing over Hoshi No Kaabii, the japanese version of the Kirby anime. Hence, this story and another one I'll be posting soon, came to life. <strong>

**Well, technically, this story actually came to me in a dream last Thursday. But, I'll explain that dream when we get to the part it inspired. What I am going to say now though, is that, the more I thought about the dream, the more the story came to life. And, thus, this came to be. Wanted to write out the prologue after drawing out a scene from next chapter. Which I'll be writing and getting posted in the next few days...hopefully. **

**With me starting college within the next week (pre-college classes start tomorrow and real classes next monday), I can't make too many guarantees. But, I will say that I'll try to have the second chapter done and posted by this next upcoming weekend.**

**So, with that said, I hope you enjoyed this short, yet epic beginning of a soon to be epic story. Until next chapter, this is Riku's Music Lover saying-**

**Sword: RML!**

**Blade: You Forgot To Do The Disclaimer!**

**Me: O.O" ...Whoops...Think you guys can do it?**

**Sword: Hmm...Yeah, Fine. We'll do it!**

**Blade: But you owe us big!**

**Sword: Yeah, like putting us into the story!**

**Me: Well...Where could I put you guys in at? I mean, I love you guys a lot and I am a major fan of you two, but, where would you fit in this?**

**Blade: *Vein Pop* I Don't Know! Just Think Of SOMETHING!**

**Me: *Taken Aback* O_O" Alright, alright! I'll figure something out! Just do the disclaimer already!**

**Sword: Fine. Ready, Blade?**

**Blade: I was born ready. **

**Sword and Blade: RML does not own Kirby, Meta Knight, The GSA, Nor any of the other Star Warriors. She also does not own Holy Nightmare, Marx Soul, nor any other character that was mentioned here, except for the newborn babies.**

**Blade: Which, seriously, what is up with that?**

**Sword: *Shrugs* All the above mentioned belong to their respective owners. **

**Me: *Smiles* Thanks Guys! Say, you guys did a good job with that. Mind doing the disclaimer for each chapter?**

**Sword: *Thinks about it* Hmm...Will we be able to do the whole omnicient voice thing every so often?**

**Blade: And be able to know stuff about the story before-hand?**

**Me: ^_^ Of course! That comes with the package! :D **

**Sword and Blade: *Nod towards each other* We'll do it!**

**Me: Great! :D Thanks Guys! Well, anyway, I guess this is now RML, Sword, and Blade signing off! **

**Sword: So, If You Liked This Part!**

**Blade: Please Read And Review!**

**Me: And I'll give each of you a Star Shaped Cyber Cookie If You Do! :D**

**All Three: Bye!  
><strong>


End file.
